Raising A Wolf Daughter
by inkfingers95
Summary: What if Red found out she was pregnant after she ate Peter and gave the baby away in the enchanted forest because she was scared for its safety? Well now the curse is broken and there is another she-wolf on the loose in StoryBrook. Will Red be able to step up and be a mother for her hard, rebellious daughter? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**I lay covered in sweat in my bed. Doc brings my baby girl up to me and lays her on my chest. She snuggles closer to me with a mop of jet black hair and brown eyes. I look down at her as the tears flow down my face.**_

"_**Take her Granny. Take her now! Please!" I beg looking away from my baby.**_

_**Granny walks up and takes her from me and holds her to her. "You don't have to do this Red." Granny says gently.**_

_**I roll my head and look at her "yes I do. She deserves more than a werewolf mother who ate her father." I whisper before closing my eyes.**_

_**When I reopen my eyes Granny and my baby girl are gone. I let out the sobs I had been holding in. a moment later Snow walks over and takes my hand. "I'll be right here with you. It's going to get better Red." She whispers **_

I sit up suddenly in my bed. I look around franticly; I'm in story brook in Granny's. Realizing I won't be going back to sleep I get out of bed and take a shower before changing and heading down to work. I walk down to the diner in a red plaid shirt with black skinny jeans and black combat boots.

"I'm here Granny, what do you need me to do first?" I ask walk through the kitchen to the bar. Snow Emma and James sit at the counter bickering about something.

"Good morning Red." Snow says smiling at me. James and Emma turn and look at me as well. "Well good morning." I say plastering on a smile.

The bell rings and the door swings shut. Leroy runs over to the counter "we have a problem!"

"Oh course we do." Emma says wearily.

"I saw hooks ship comes into the harbor." He exclaims and we all exchange looks.

"But we left them in the forest." Snow says and he shakes his head. "Well I just saw it enter the port with hook and Cora." He says panting as he takes Emma's drink. She casts a look at him before turning back to us.

"We need to go." We all nod and run out of the diner for the docks.

We come to a halt on the dock before climbing the runway to the ship. We stop when Cora and Hook step forward.

"There is the story brook welcome comity." Cora says smirking at us.

Charming pulls his sword and takes a stance in front of us. Cora smiling tauntingly "that will do you no good." She waves her hand in the air and a tarp comes off a crate. We turn and see a large wolf in a cage.

Cora waves again and the door swings open. The wolf wakes up and shakes its fur for a moment before looking at Cora. "Come on out."

The wolf is black with a white streak down the side. It saunters out of the cage and over to Cora. Cora bends down and whispers something in the wolfs ear. A moment later the wolf begins growling and stalking towards me.

"Charming! Ah Charming!" I exclaim not knowing what to do. I put my hand out and the wolf snaps at it.

The wolf jumps and I duck causing it to go flying over my head. Cora lets a blast loose and Charming fights it off. Emma sprints towards hook and Snow runs over to help me.

"What do we do?" she asks and I shake my head.

The wolf jumps at Snow and I knock her out of the way causing the wolfs claws the scrap me. I scream out and the wolf does a circle before lunging at me again. It hits me and stops moving. I look up to see Leroy. There is something silver on the wolf.

He shrugs "I saw it in a movie." I laugh and he helps me up.

After three hours we get Cora and hook caught. Rumplestilskin puts a spell on the jail cells so they can't use magic or get out.

Emma, James and Snow take the now captured people to the jail while Leroy and I go to the hospital to get my arm stitched up.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter

I roll over groggily and see Hook and Cora sitting next to me in an iron cell. I let out a string of profanity and look around for the source of my pain. I find a silver fork on my back and pull it off.

"Nice job wolf girl." Hook says glaring at me. I pull my cell up till I am standing and look at him. "This isn't my fault! I didn't even want to be here!"

"Stop it!" we all turn and see the man with the sword the women with short jet black hair and the blond girl.

I cross my arms and roll my eyes. They step closer to the cell. "So you're a werewolf?" the sword man says and I shoot him a look. "Very good."

The women with jet black hair steps closer while looking me up and down the whole time. "What's your name?" she asks

"Who's asking?" I retort

"Snow White." She replies and I let out a snort. "Well Snow White, my name is Danny."

Her eyes get watery as she looks through the bars. "You look just like her." She says and I look at her puzzled.

"Who?"

"You know who I'm talking about. The women you almost killed today… your mother."

-Chapter

Whale drives me back to the diner from the hospital. "Thank you." I say as we walk into the diner.

"Red there you are!" Snow attacks me in the doorway.

"What's going on?" I stutter shocked.

"I have called you a hundred times on your cell." She says taking my hands.

"Ok sorry, I'm here now." I reply still not understanding the urgency.

"Red you know the wolf from this morning?" she says and I look over my shoulder and see that Whale is still there. "Yes?"

"Red… it's your daughter." Snow says almost quietly.

My daughter? Impossible! I gave my baby away for a better life. There is no way she ended up a wolf and with Cora no less! My beautiful black haired brown eyed baby girl.

"Daughter? Red what's she talking about?" Whale asks behind me as I gape open mouthed at Snow.

"What? How do you know?" I ask

"When we came back to the station today she had shifted back. And Red… she looks just like you and Peter." Snow says smiling weekly at me.

"Who's peter?" Whale asks and I turn around quickly. "I can't talk right now, but I will explain later" I say placing a hand on his chest before grabbing Snows hand and pulling her out of the diner. We run down the street and I almost break the station door off its hinges when I throw it open.

Snow squeezes my hand as we come around the corner and I see a younger version of me glaring with crossed arms.

My heart pounds like a drum in my ears as I step into the room and closer to my child. With each step I feel pain, regret and excitement. I look at her as she glares at me through the bars. She hates me! Her look and posture say it all. She despises me! I take the last steps till I am at the cell door looking into the boiling brown eyes of my daughter.

"Danny…" I whisper the name.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny stands there glaring at me with her arms crossed. She doesn't say anything. She is wearing black leather pants and a black top with some kind of fur. Her hair is jet black and down with a few small braids in it.

"Danielle… you're beautiful." I whisper as tears well up in my eyes. I look at her eyes; they are cold and full of anger.

I sigh realizing she isn't going to say anything to me. I turn around and look at Snow, James and Emma. "So what are you going to do with them now?"

"We can't let them out." Emma says crossing her arms. "How do you know wolf kid?" Emma asks pointing to Danny.

I close my eyes briefly before opening them. "She is my daughter. I had her in the enchanted forest before the curse." I explain looking over my shoulder at my cold daughter.

"Well not to state the obvious, but if you had her before the curse why isn't she at least thirty? She only looks sixteen." Emma says looking between Snow and me.

I start to reply but stop and turn back to the cell. Danny walks over to the bed and sits down. "Why isn't she older then sixteen?" I ask no one in particular.

"I believe she can answer that love." Hook says pointing to Cora. I let out a little growl and stalk closer to Cora.

"What did you do to her!?" I grab the bars and snarl at her.

Cora smiles tauntingly "I froze her growth oh… twenty years ago." She says looking down at my daughter who doesn't acknowledge us.

"Why?!" I growl griping the bars tighter. Cora smirks and rests a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Because I wanted a wolf for a plan or two and werewolves reach their peak at sixteen." She explains and I growl at her hand on my daughter.

"Take your hand off my daughter!" I snarl at her

"Now little Red doesn't be like that. You were the one who abandoned her." Cora says taking her hand off Danny.

I spin around and look at Emma. "Emma take Danny out." I say and Emma looks at me funny. "Red she tore the crap out of your arm just hours ago."

I shake my head "I don't care! She is my daughter and I won't let her continue to be near that witch!"

"Red she is a wolf and not exactly on our side. I can't put the town at risk." Emma says and I sigh

"Emma this isn't twilight! We can't shift all of the time, only on full moons. And it's not a full moon." I explain

"Well she was a wolf just this morning." Emma continues and I look back at Cora.

"Cora magically shifted her last week and has been keeping her in that cage till we got here." Hook says and Cora glares at him.

"That's it! Emma gets her out of there now before I do something stupid! I will take responsibility for her!" I say and Emma sighs before walking over and unlocking the cell.

"Come on Danielle" Emma says motioning for her to come out. Danny stands there for a moment before coming out and shoving past me.

"Danielle will you go into the office for a moment so we can talk?" Emma asks and Danny wordlessly walks into the office.

- (Danny)-

I go into the glass office and look back out into the building. The Emma girl walks over and rests her hand on Reds arm. The blond says something and Red nods slowly.

I go and sit behind the desk in the spinning seat. The blond walks in and stands on the other side of the desk.

"Ok Danielle I'm going to shoot straight with you. I don't feel comfortable letting you out into my town. I know you're angry with Red and I understand how you feel." She says and I snort.

Emma frowns before walking around and sitting on the edge of the desk. "Listen, my parents sent me into a wardrobe and into this world. I have lived the past twenty eight years alone. When I found out about them I was angry and even hated them some. But we each have to make peace with our own demons. I'm not going to tell you to forgive her; I don't know about what you have been through. Hate her, be angry with her, and don't speak to her, fight with her. I don't care as long as you don't wolf out and hurt any of the people in this town." She finishes and puts her hand out.

I eye her up and down for a minute then take the hand. "Deal" I shake her hand and then stand up.

"Good and if you ever need anything just find me. It's not that hard it's a small town." She says and I nod and thank her.

Emma guides me out of the office. All of the adults turn and look at us. Reds eyes have tears in them again and it infuriates me.

"So you're like Snow White the Queen and your James the King?" I ask looking over at them.

"Yes that's who we are." Snow White says walking over to me and stopping short. "But you can just call us Snow and James." She says in a gentle tone.

"Danny, but you knew that." I say crossing my arms. Snow smiles "yes dear I was there when you were born."

"Of course, your best friends with her." I say not looking at Red. Snow looks over her shoulder at Red and smiles "yes for a lifetime now."

"Not to be rude but I'm tired" I say looking over at Red for the first time. She seems to break out of her trance.

"Oh yeah, we can go to my apartment." She says walking over.

"I'll talk to you later Snow." She says and I fallow her out of the building.


	4. Chapter 4

We step out onto the side walk and she walks over to one of the metal carriages that brought me to the station and climbs in.

I look at it wearily, she steps back out and looks at me. "Come on, it's not dangerous." She says and I open the door and slide in.

The thing starts with a roar and she pulls out and we begin riding down the street. She looks over at me every few minutes. I ignore her and look out of the window.

- (Red)-

I look over at her again. She is looking out the window. She is so beautiful, the perfect mix of Peter and I. "Listen Danny, I know you don't like me very much."

She scoffs loudly and I am caught off guard. "No, not liking someone very much is how hook feels about Cora or Mulan and Aurora." She says and I gawk at her. Her first words to me are filled with hate and anger.

"Danny I gave you up because that's what was best for you." I say looking at her out of the corner of my eye.

"No you gave me up because you were weak!" she snaps at me venomously

I grit my teeth "you think it's easy to carry something you love more than life itself for nine months then give it away to an unforgiving world! You think you can be weak and do that!" I snap and instantly regret it.

"You killed my father and then left me to face the world alone! I had to face my first shift alone with humans! And they didn't understand what was going on. After people in my village found out what I was were afraid of me. I was taunted growing up because I was a werewolf whose mother killed her father. It was your fault!" she yells at me staring me down before turning and looking out the window.

"Danny I'm so sorry. I loved your father so much; I didn't know I was a wolf when it happened. I'm sorry about…"

"Save it! I don't want to hear it!" she snarls and we ride the rest of the way in silence. I pull up in front of grannies and park.

Danny jumps out and slams the door. I climb out and fallow her into the diner. "Granny can you come here?" I call as the door closes behind me.

Danny stands in the room with her arms crossed looking around. Granny comes out a moment later and her eyes look at me then land on Danny.

- (Danny)-

The women Red called Granny walks over and takes me in a hug. I tense up at the invasion of space. She finally releases me and looks me over. "Your beautiful sweetheart."

"Um thanks?" I say looking over my shoulder at Red.

"Um Danny this is Granny. My grandmother your great-grandmother." She explains and I nod weekly

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." I say uncomfortable.

Red walks over and rests a hand on my shoulder and I tense up. She sighs and moves her hand "Granny I'm going to take Danny to my room so that she can get some rest then I will come back down." Granny nods and smiles at me.

"It was nice to meet you" I say and fallow Red into the back of the diner and up some stairs.

Red opens a door to a room and walks in. I fallow her in and look around. There is a bed and a couch.

"This is a refrigerator, it keeps things cold. And that is a laptop, and that over there is a TV. I can show you how to work that stuff later." She says looking around.

"You can use my bed for now." She says and I nod weekly. "Ok well I will leave you alone. I'll be down stairs if you need me." She says stepping closer to me like she is going to hug me. She stops and smiles weekly before walking around me and leaving.

After Red closes the door I walk around the room. I walk over and open the door on the little refrigerator? I am hit with a blast of cold air. I close the door and walk over to the bed. I take off my vest and lay down on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

I roll over and open my eyes. I look around and remember I am in this new world in a strange bed. I climb out of the bed and look down at the chest at the end. There is a fresh shirt and pants of this world. I pick them up and look at them funny before walking into a room I determined earlier was a lavatory.

I put on the foreign clothing and look in the mirror. Hum… not to bad I guess. I close the door to the room and walk back down the stairs to the large eating room. I walk over to the bar and sit down.

I look around the room. "Hey you're up." I turn and see Red smiling at me. I frown slightly, why does she keep being nice to me after I yelled at her and basically told her I hate her in the carriage.

"Yeah I am." I say looking at her suspiciously. "I found these clothes on the bed." I say looking down at myself.

Red smiles and looks me over "yeah I put them there for you. They look good on you." She says

"Thanks" I say looking away from her. "Are you hungry?" she asks and my stomach growls on cue.

She laughs "I'll get you some food." I nod as she walks off. A moment later a little boy jumps onto the seat next to me.

"Hello" he chirps smiling and I look down at him.

"Hello?"

"I'm Henry! My mom's Emma." He says and I now see a resemblance between him and the blond from earlier.

"I'm Danny." I say and he smiles. "You're new here."

I nod "yes I just got here this morning." I reply humoring him.

"Hello Henry. It seems you have met my granddaughter." We look up and see granny. She sets a cup in front of him and he looks over at me.

"Granddaughter?"

"Yeah I'm Reds daughter." I say monotone and he smiles brightly before looking at me funny. "Red doesn't have a daughter." He pulls out a book

"Apparently she does kid." I say watching him flip through the book.

"It's not in the book." He says

"Henry not everything is in that book." We turn to see the new voice. Emma walks over and sits next to Henry.

"Hey mom!" he exclaims and she kisses his head.

"Danny." She says nodding and I smile at her. "Hey"

"Here you go Danny." I turn and Red sits a plate of food in front of me. I look at it funny "it's a hamburger and fries. And this is Dr. Pepper." She says and I nod wearily before taking a bite. I chew for a moment before letting the food down my throat. It is strange but has a good flavor.

"So Danny why aren't you in the book?" Henry asks looking at me. I hear Red take in a sharp breath.

"Henry just drop it, ok kid" Emma says and I shake my head. "It's ok Emma" I say smiling at Emma. "I'm not sure Henry" I say not breaking eye contact from Red.

Red frowns but stops then looks over at Henry. "You how Snow did what was best for Emma?" Henry nods at Red totally focused on her. "Well I did the same thing for Danny. That's why she isn't in the book." She says and I roll my eyes. She catches me but doesn't say anything.

"Oh… well at least you have her now." Henry says smiling. Red smiles at the boy and nods "yes I do." I resist the urge the roll my eyes this time and just take a sip of the sparkly drink.


	6. Chapter 6

After I finish my food and Red finishes working, we go back upstairs to the room. I go over and sit on the bed and watch her move around the room doing things.

"I'm going to take a shower." She says and I look at her funny.

"It's like a bath except the water comes out like rain." She tries to explain but I am still confused. "Here I'll show you." She motions for me to fallow her.

I get up and fallow her at a safe distance to the lavatory. She pushes open a glass for then turns a knob. Water sprays out of the wall and I look at it in awe. Red look over at me and I pretend to be not amused.

"Here" she moves and brushes me with her arm. I finch and she looks at me worried before going over to the porcelain bowl with water to wash your hands. She pulls out a little brush and a tube.

"This is a toothbrush and tooth paste. You put the paste on it then rub the brush against your teeth." She explains and I look at her funny.

"I know it's weird but you feel cleaner after it." She says and I nod before leaving the little room to sit back down on the bed.

She comes out and grabs something off a table "here, watch this." She pushes a button and the black box lights up with pictures and sounds.

"What? How?" I ask looking at it. "Is it like a magic mirror?"

Red laughs "yeah sort of. Here just push these buttons to see different things. And this makes it louder or quieter." She hands me the stick and walks over towards the bathroom.

I flip through the screens till I find something I find interesting. I watch it for a while till I can't keep my eyes open and I close them.

- (Red)-

I come out of the bathroom with my hair in a towel and in my PJs. Danny is sleeping sitting up. I look at the TV and see Greys Anatomy. I sigh and walk over to the bed. I pull down the covers and slide her into a laying position before covering her up. She finch's and scrunches her face up in sleep. I sigh and kiss her forehead lightly. I let out a deep breath after getting to touch her for the first time since she was born.

I grab an extra blanket and lay down on the couch. I close my eyes.

("hello little baby girl, mommy loves you. I love you so much sweetheart. I wish I deserved you." I rub my hand over my large stomach and talk to my baby. "You will be so beautiful and smart." I whisper and I feel her kick.)

I hear the annoying beeping of my alarm clock. I open my eyes and get up off the couch. I walk over to the nightstand and turn the alarm off. I look over at the bed, the covers are pulled up and the bed is made. I look around for Danny. I sprint of and open the door to the bathroom. Its empty and I curse and run a hand through my hair.

I pull my clothes on and head down stairs to the diner. "Granny!" I look around the diner and don't see Danny.

"Hey Red." I turn and see Granny.

"Granny have you seen Danny?" I ask worried

She frowns and shakes her head "no I haven't." I curse again "ok thanks, I will be back." I say and run back up stairs. I grab her old clothes and smell them before heading back down stairs to track her.

- (Danny)-

I walk down the cement walkway next to the road with the metal carriages. I walk down and into the dungeon building.

I come in and walk around the corner. "Danny." Hook says from the cell and I walk over.

"Hey…" I reply

"What can we do for you?" Cora asks with a short tone.

"How do I get back to our world?" I ask

"Cant… only had enough magic to get here." Hook says and I swear loudly before turning around.

"Hey Danny." Emma walks in with a cup in her hand.

"Hello" I reply walking over to her. She goes into her office I fallow her into the office.

"What's that?" I ask pointing to something on her desk.

"Oh this is a laptop. Here I'll show you something." She says and I walk around behind the desk.

"It's like the TV?" I ask and she laughs "yes a little."

"Emma! Have you seen…!?" Red comes around the corner and looks through the glass. She sighs when she sees me.

I frown at her reaction "Danny what the heck! I was so worried! You can't just go off by yourself! This isn't like back home, you could have been hurt!" she says coming into the office.

I grit my teeth and glare at her. "It's a little late to be playing to worried mother card." I say then shove past her and walk out of the office.

"Danny!" Red calls and I walk outside. I walk down the path with Red yelling behind me. After a minute she steps in front of me and puts her hands on my shoulders.

I growl and shake her off "stop! I get it your angry… you hate me. I can live with that. But I am your mother and I can't live with something happening to you. And in this world I am now responsible for taking care of you." She says

"I don't need you! I have been taking care of myself!" I growl and she doesn't move. "Fine Danny keep pushing me away, block me out, I'm not going anywhere." She says and I cross my arms.

We stand there for a moment staring at each other. She releases my shoulders and starts walking. I walk up next to her and walk in silence.

She stops and goes in a shop. I fallow her in. "hello Red" a man says and she smiles at him. "Hey John."

"What can I get you today?" he asks walking over to us.

"I need another cell phone." She says and I remain silent.

"Is you're broken or you need to add another to your plan?" he asks

"Add another one." She reply's and fallows him over to a wall of little square objects. She picks one up and flips it open.

"This one is fine." She says and he nods going over to a desk. Red walks over to the desk and I follow her.

A few minutes later we leave the shop with a little bag. She doesn't say anything to me and I don't speak to her. We keep walking down the path to another shop.

- (Red)-

I take her in a clothing shop. She looks around silently as I walk over to a rack of pants. I pull a pair of jeans off.

"You like these?" I ask showing them to her.

She reaches out and takes them. She looks them over "there ok I guess." She says and I nod. I pull off several pairs of different pants and hand them to her. We walk over to the shirts and I show her some.

She silently nods at a few. I take all of the pants and shirts to the cashier and pay for them. Danny stands next to me; I look over and see her looking at some sunglasses. I grab a few pairs and hand them to the cashier.

I hand her the bags and we walk back to the sidewalk. We walk in silence. I'm not really mad at her, I just know she is at me and I'm ok with it. I deserve it. We walk into the grocery store. I grab her a hairbrush and the normal things girls need.

About three hours later we finally get back to the room and drop the bags on the bed. Danny has said all of ten words to me. She sits down on the bed and flips on the TV.

"I'm going down stairs, I'll be back." I tell her hoping that if I tell her when I do things then she will pick it up.

"Ok" she says not even looking at me.

I sigh and head down stairs. I enter the diner and see Snow sitting at the counter with James. I walk over and sit down next to her.

"Red!" she wraps me in a hug.

"Hey" I return the hug. She releases me "how has it been with Danny?"

I sigh and shrug "um she has basically showed me at every opportunity that she hates and doesn't need me. We had a fight in the car yesterday. She left the apartment this morning without telling me. And she basically ignores me." I say and she smiles at me.

"It will get better. Just look at Emma." She says and I nod weakly "I wish I knew that parenting was going to be this hard." I say sighing

Snow laughs "and you would still do it. It will be worth it, and the first time she even slightly accepts you as her mother you will walk a crossed hot coals for her to do it again." Snow says and I smile at her.

Granny comes over and leans against the counter "how is going" she asks and I smile. "Ok I guess, I think we are going to need a two bedroom apartment though." I say and she nods. She pulls out a key and hands it to me.

"Thanks Granny. Can I have two burgers and fries?" I ask and she goes off to make them.

"What do I do with her while I'm at work? I don't want to send her to school, but she doesn't know this world and I don't her wandering and getting hurt." I say looking at Snow.

She shakes her head "I don't know what to tell you. Talk to her." She says and I frown. "That's a feat; she only talks in two word responses." I say and she touches my arm.

"I promise it will get better." I smile and thank her. I take the food from Granny and stand. "Back into the battle field." They laugh and I go back upstairs.

I open the door and walk into the apartment. Danny looks over from her spot on the bed as I walk over and sit the food on the bed.

"Here let's eat." I say and she crawls over but keeps her distance.

"Thank you." She says without snark or sarcasm. I smile at her "your welcome."

We eat in silence but I look at her every little while. After we finish I pull the bag with the cell phone in it onto the bed.

I pull the phone out and turn it on. I put my cell number in it." here this is for you." I hold out the phone and she looks at it and me suspiciously. After a minute she takes the phone and looks at it.

"What is it?" she asks

"It's a cell phone. It makes it so you can talk to me no matter how far." I explain and she looks at me funny. I move over and sit next to her. She tenses up but doesn't move. "Danny I'm not going to make you a prisoner I just want to know what you're doing. I want to make sure ok. You're free to roam just take this with you." I say

I take the phone and flip it open. I show her how to go to the contacts and how to call me. "Now watch. I'm going into the bathroom and you do what I showed you." I say and leave her on the bed.

I enter the bathroom and close the door. I wait a minute, the screen lights up and flashes Danny's name. I click send and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I say

"Red?" I hear Danny's voice and smile.

"Yeah it's me" I reply.

"See that's all you have to do to tell me where you are." I say "now close the phone to end the call." I instruct and walk out of the bathroom.

I come out and see her sitting on the bed looking at the phone. I smile and walk over. "Now tomorrow we are going to move into a bigger apartment a crossed the hall." I say and she looks up.

After a few minutes she goes back to watching TV and I stretch out on the couch watching her.


	7. Chapter 7

- (Danny)-

The next day Red and I move the stuff from the apartment to the one a crossed the hall.

"Danny! Come here" she calls and I walk into the new apartment. I find her in one of the rooms.

"This is your room." She says looking around. There is a bed and a window with a wardrobe. "Go get your clothes and get settled in. I will be fine." I nod and walk over to get my clothes.

I come back and put them in the wardrobe. After I get done I walk out to the living room Red is putting stuff out. I look at her dark hair falling in her face.

"Red I'm going out for a walk." I say walking to the door.

"You have your phone?" she asks and I nod before leaving the apartment.

I walk down the street before I get to the woods. I sigh deeply when I get into them and away from all of the woods. I find a tree and lean up against it.

-Later that day

I wake up in the woods and yawn before walking back to town. I open the door to grannies and the bell rings.

I look over and see Red talking with some guy. I ignore her and walk over to the counter.

"Hey Danny." Granny says coming over

"Hello Granny. Can I have a… 'Dr. Pepper'?" I ask and she smiles and pours me a drink. I sit and drink the drink occasionally looking around.

"Danny…" I turn around and find Red and the man. "Hey." I say looking him over.

"Whale this is my daughter Danny." Red says and I grimace at the term daughter. "Danny this is Whale." She says motioning between us.

Whale has a hand sticking out and I slowly accept it. "It's nice to meet you." I say and he smiles. "You to."

"Red I'm going upstairs." I say and she nods as I take my drink and leave.

- (Red)-

I watch her leave then look back at Whale. He smiles "she is beautiful."

I nod "yeah she is, but she pretty much hates me. Whale I understand if you don't want to keep dating me. I mean you didn't sign up for a woman with a sixteen year old daughter. Even if I am only twenty nine." I say and he laughs

"Red I want to keep dating you. Even if you have a teen daughter that hates you. She'll get over it, but I won't." He says and I smile up at him.

"So I'll pick you up on Saturday night." He says turning and leaving.

I finish up work and head upstairs to the apartment. I come inside and hear the shower running. I go over and start on dinner. A little while later Danny comes out and we sit down at the counter to eat.

I sigh and decide to try again to talk to her. "What was your favorite thing to do back home?" I ask and she looks up from her food at me. She looks like she is deciding whether to humor me or not.

"Running in wolf form on full moons." She says before going back to her food.

"Favorite color" I ask and she sighs but doesn't snap. "Black"

"Did you have a boyfriend?" I ask and she looks at me. "No"

"When did you first shift?" I ask and she closes her eyes before opening them. "When I was six."

"How long have you been with Cora and Hook?" she glares at me and remains silent. Finally she replies "twenty years."

After dinner she watches TV for a while longer before going to bed.

- (Danny)-

I climb into bed and close my eyes.

A terrible pain comes over me again as I cower in my room. I scream loudly and the women I am staying with runs in with another woman. "She is shifting."

The one woman says the other looks terrified "so she does take after her mother." She says "we need to warn the village! We have no idea what a monster like her will do!" they exclaim running in fear.

I continue to scream terrified as the pain becomes worse. I hear cracking and snapping as bones relocate.

"Mom!" I scream in pain "Mommy!" I wail as I writhe in pain.

"Mom!" I scream out to a woman I know will not come to my rescue.

- (Red)-

I sit up in my bed as I cry crying. "Mom!" I hear a scream "Mommy!" I jump out of bed and run into Danny's room to find her screaming and crying with tangled up blankets.

I lean over and touch her arm. It's clammy and wet; she is covered in a layer of sweat. "Danny, shh!" I whisper and take her hands off the blanket.

"Mom!" she wails and flings her head.

I sit down on the bed next to her. "Danny, shh… I'm right here baby." I whisper and push the hair out of her face.

"Mommy…" she whimpers and I continue running fingers through her hair. "Shh… I'm right here sweetheart." I whisper and she slowly calms down till I hear her breathing even out.

After a few minutes I kiss her head "I love you sweetheart." I whisper and pull the covers over her again before walking to the door. I cast one more look at her and go back to my room.

-next morning

I get up and change before going out to the kitchen. I make a bowl of cereal and wait for Danny to get up. About twenty minutes later she comes out dressed in her PJs.

"Good morning." I say smiling at her

"Hey" she mumbles back

She gets a bowl and makes some cereal before sitting down at the counter. "How did you sleep?" I ask wondering if she remembers or will tell me.

She looks at me for a second "fine" she says but I can tell she's lying.

"Ok great" I reply "listen I have to go to work. But you can hang out here and watch TV or whatever." I say taking my bowl to the sink.

"Ok" she says before going back to her food.

She is leaning over her bowl and I see a necklace swing out. I look at it closely. It's a ring on a piece of leather.

"Danny can I see that necklace?" she looks at me then down at her neck.

She takes the necklace off and hands it to me. I hold the ring in my hand looking at it closely. "Where did you get this?"

She looks up from her food "I have always had it. Since I was born." She says and I feel tears come to my eyes.

"This was mine, Peter gave it to me." I whisper as I stroke the item I haven't seen in years.

She coughs loudly before recovering and just looking at me. "Then how did I get it?"

I shake my head "I don't know?"

"Well you can keep it, it's yours anyway." She says and I look at it softly before shaking my head and holding it out to her.

"No you keep it. It's the only thing of your fathers that you have." She eyes be funny before nodding and returning it to her neck.

I wipe the tears from my eyes and leave for work.


	8. Chapter 8

The next week passes the same way. We eat together but she doesn't speak to me unless I talk to her first. I go to work and she hangs out at the apartment or goes to the woods. I ask her about herself trying to get to know her but she answers short or avoids answers.

I come into the apartment at ten o'clock after a date with Whale. I look over at the couch and see that Danny is absent from it. I drop my keys on the coffee table and go into my room and change into some shorts and a tank top.

I push Danny's bedroom door open and see her in bed. I go into the living room and sit down on the couch and flip on the TV. I settle on the couch and watch the program.

- (Danny)-

I run panting through the dark forest with screaming villagers chasing me and throwing things at me angrily. They scream curse words at me.

"Get out of here you monster!"

"You're just like her!"

"Leave and don't ever come back!

"You deserve to die!"

I pant and pound my paws into the ground. I finally get away from them. A hear a snap and my paw hits a root causing me to trip and fall head first down a ravine. I roll around yelping.

I shift back and lay there with a hurt foot. "Why me!" I scream "Why wasn't I good enough for you!" I scream at her, even though I know she won't hear me. "Why did you leave me alone?" I cry "I was just a baby! Why wasn't I good enough?"

- (Red)-

I sit watching TV. "Why me!" I hear Danny's voice "Why wasn't I good enough for you!" I hear her scream and I jump up and run to her room. "Why did you leave me alone?" I walk over to her bed and sit next to her.

"Danny honey it's just a dream. Come on sweetheart wake up." I say running a hand through her hair.

Her eyes are screwed shut and she is crying "I was just a baby! Why wasn't I good enough?" I feel like someone has stabbed a knife into my heart. She thinks she wasn't good enough. She thinks it's her fault.

"I hate you! Why didn't you want me!" she cries and I feel the tears pouring down my cheeks. She acts like she doesn't care and is ok by herself. But she has nightmares about me giving her up.

She continues to cry and thrash around. I rest my hands on her shoulders and shake. "Danny wakes up! Danny comes on honey wake up!"

Her eyes snap open and she sits up. She looks around crazy for a moment before seeing me. "What do you want?" she snaps bitterly.

"Danny you were crying out in your sleep." I say as she sits back against the headboard.

"I'm fine. It was nothing" she says and I wipe the tears out of my eyes.

"Danny I love you." I say not breaking eye contact with her. She looks at me for a moment and I see tears come to her eyes. "Then why did you leave me? You abandoned me!" she says and I can hear her voice break.

The tears fall free now down my cheeks. "Baby I thought I was doing the best for you. I had killed your father and even though it was an accident I went into depression. I was worried I would hurt you; I would have died if I had hurt you to. And it turns out I did hurt you, over and over. I am so sorry sweetheart." I whisper and wrap my arms around her. I wait for her to push me away but she doesn't. I push her down into a laying position and hold her against me as I run my fingers through her hair.

"I remember when I found out I was pregnant with you. I was so scared. But then I had this over whelming love for you. I would talk to you when I couldn't sleep at night. And when I saw you for the first time I knew that I could never give you everything you deserve. Granny had found a family in a little village that would take you. I kissed your head and sent you with her. I have never felt that kind of pain in my whole life. But then I saw you at the station the other day and I never felt such happiness in my entire life." I whisper and look down to see her eyes closed and her breathing steady.

I lie down next to her and after a moment feel her snuggle closer to me. I lay there counting her deep breaths.

- (Danny)-

The next morning I wake up and feel arms around me. I open my eyes and see Red lying next to me. I look at her; I mean really look at her for the first time. I still feel angry but the hate that I was feeling yesterday seems to be diminishing.

"Good morning" she says rubbing her eyes and smiling at me.

"Hey" I reply sitting up.

"Danny everything I said last night I meant." She says not breaking eye contact with me. "I know" I reply and she smiles at me.

I crawl out of the bed and walk over to the wardrobe to and get my clothes. I flip through them while Red lays on the bed watching. I bite my lip trying not to be annoyed. I am stuck here in this world with her so maybe I can try to give her a chance.

"So do you work every day?" I ask pulling out a shirt and turning around to look at her. She smiles and sits up "no, I don't work today its Saturday." She says and I nod, more to myself then her.

"Well maybe you could show me around this kingdom?" I say in a quiet voice. She jumps up smiling like she just won something. "Yeah we can go in a little bit."

"Ok great." I say and she leaves the room so that I can get changed.


	9. Chapter 9

- (Red)-

I sit in the kitchen waiting on Danny. I can't stop smiling; my daughter has finally given me an inch. A few minutes later she comes out and I smile at her.

"You ready?" I ask standing and she nods. "Ok then, let's go."

We head down stairs to the car and she eyes in wearily before climbing in. I get in the driver's side and start the car.

"This is a car." I explain and she nods and we pull off the curb. I drive through Storybook and point the places to her.

"That's Rumplestilskin's shop… over there is the Library that Belle runs… Marco has the wood shop… that's the grocery store." I say and she looks at me funny.

"In this world we don't have markets; everything we need is in there. Food like eggs and bread are already made." I explain and she nods and looks like she trys to understand.

I turn and go down the road to the horse stables. We pull up in front of them and she jumps out of the car obviously excited about something she recognizes. "You have horses! That is so cool!" she says and I stop and just stare at her for a minute. Did my child just say cool?

"What? Did I say something wrong?" she asks and I smile.

"Where did you hear that phrase?" I ask and she looks at the ground sheepishly.

"The people in the magic box."

"TV" I correct but smile.

"TV" she says and I walk over to her. "Its ok honey, you used it right." I say guiding her into the stables.

"Robin!" I call as we walk in. "Robin!" a few moments he comes running around the corner.

He is a young guy about eighteen with dark hair and blue eyes that flash and sparkle.

"Hey Red, sorry I was tacking up for someone." He flashes a smile at me. He looks over at Danny and his face contorts in confusion then shock.

"Danny?" he says walking over to her.

"Robin?" she says and runs over to him. He picks her up and spins her around before sitting her back down. I just stand there staring at them.

"Robin Hood, it's been so long." She says and he smiles at her. "I was Ten the last time I saw you." She says and he laughs.

"Yes it's been a long time. What are you doing here? I haven't ever seen you around." He asks holding her shoulders.

Danny tucks some hair behind her ear. "That's because I just got here last week." She says and they seem to have completely forgotten the fact that I'm standing here.

"How?" he asks and she shakes her head "it's not important Hood" she says and he frowns.

"Danny"

"Hood"

"Danny"

"Hood"

"Danny"

She sighs "fine I came with Hook and Cora." She says and I am shocked that she would relent to him so easily.

He locks his jaw "Danny I told you to stay away from them." He says and I realize that they have an in-depth history.

"Listen I didn't seek them out. Anyway I'm here now, so tack me up a horse." She says and he shakes his head before walking off.

"Come on kid." He says over his shoulder and she smiles as we fallow him. I step closer to her and put my head next to her ear. "So you know Robin Hood." I say and she just smiles.

"Danny how do you know Red?" Robin asks as he puts the saddle on.

Danny looks over at me "I may possibly be her daughter" she says scrunching up her face.

Robin stops and looks over at us. "Well that explains the wolf thing." He says before going back to the horse.

"Hey!" she yells and hits his shoulder.

A few minutes later the horses are tacked and Danny and I mount and head towards the woods path. We ride a few minutes in silence.

"So what was your favorite thing to do back home?" I hear her ask and turn to look at her. She looks forward and I smile. "Either running on a full moon or riding with Snow." I reply and she nods.

"So how do you know Robin?" I ask and she smiles to herself.

"I was a kid and I had been run out of a village because I was in wolf form. I hurt my paw and Robin found me and he brought me back to his men and took care of me. He is my, self-proclaimed big brother." She says before laughing slightly.

I sit there is silence thinking about what she said. "How many villages were you run out of?" I ask and she looks at me with her mouth open.

"Um… Red it's not a big deal." She says turning back forward.

"Danny…" I say

"Race you!" she yells and kicks her horse into a gallop. I sigh at how much experience my daughter has at avoiding talking. I kick my horse into a gallop and fallow her through the woods. A few moments later we get to a big field. She runs the horse through the field to the middle before stopping the horse.

I slow my horse and watch her hop of the horse and stand in the field. She walks a little ways from the horse and lies down on the ground. I stop my horse and walk over to her and lie down next to her but not close enough to make her uncomfortable.

"What are we doing?" I ask looking up at the clouds.

"Shh" she says and I look over to see her eyes closed. We lay in silence for a few minutes. "It feels like I'm back home." She says and I smile to myself.

We stop in front of the stable and Danny looks over at me. "Five…" I look at her puzzled "five villages." She says before climbing off the horse.

"Hooooooood!" she calls guiding the horse.

I sit on my horse watching her. Five villages chased away my baby? I shake my head and climb off the horse and fallow Danny.

We tie up the horses and walk deeper into the stable. We hear yelling and I catch up to Danny as we get closer to the voices. "Listen George I don't know where your buffoon is! All I know is that he messed up the ankle of one of my horses!" Robin says heatedly as we come around the corner and I see George.

"Robin." Danny says walking closer. I run behind her and wrap an arm around her pulling her back from George. I still haven't forgotten about him stirring up the town against me.

She tenses up and tries to shake out of my grip. George turns and smiles at me. "Ah if it isn't the monster." George says walking over.

I move Danny behind me but keep a grip on her hand. "What do you want?" I hiss as he steps closer

"Just because the shepherd figured out a way to get you out of trouble doesn't mean I'm done. I will find a way to bring him down." He growls at me before turning his head and looking at Danny.

"And who are you?" he says stepping closer to her. I jerk her arm and pull her further behind me. "Stay away from her." I snarl and he keeps a straight face before breaking out in a smirk.

"Now, now little Red. Are those your fangs coming out? She's your daughter isn't she? Awe your turning into a momma wolf." He taunts and I step closer to him.

"Stay away from my daughter. Or next time it will be you who dies and not an innocent man." I snarl and he smiles before backing away.

He looks at Danny one more time. "I'm sure we will meet again some time." I growl and he walks out of the stable.

When he is gone Danny snatches her arm away from me. "Ow!" she says with attitude as she rubs her wrist. "Let me see." I say and she shakes her head. "I'm fine."

"Danny" she sighs and I take her wrist. There is a bruise were I was holding her wrist. "I'm sorry sweetheart." She just pulls her hand away and waves me off.

"Who was he?" Danny asks rubbing her wrist. I take a deep breath and shake my head. "An old enemy. Just promise me that you will stay away from him." I say looking at her intently.

"Yeah… ok" I sigh and smile at her "thank you."

We say good bye to Robin and Danny says something to him as we leave.


	10. Chapter 10

After we get home Danny watches TV and I leave. I go over to Snows apartment.

"Red!" she exclaims pulling me into a hug.

"Hey Snow." I reply as we walk inside.

She looks around me "where is Danny?"

I laugh and sit down on the couch "at the apartment watching TV." Snow laughs and David walks into the room. "Hello Red." I smile and nod at him. "How is it going momma Red?"

I sigh loudly "oh you know, she has been in this world a week and she is already addicted to Greys Anatomy and Ice cream." I say and he laughs.

"Hey I love Greys Anatomy!" Emma exclaims walking into the room. I roll my eyes "hey Red." She says getting a soda and siting down next to me.

"We went riding today and George saw her at the stables. I worried about what he might do." I say leaning my head back and closing my eyes.

"We won't let him do anything." David says smiling at me.

"Thanks David."

- (Danny)-

A little while after Red leaves I get up and walk into the… kitchen? I walk around touching things. I go over and look at a big white square box with circles on top. I turn some of the knobs. Nothing happens; I sigh and walk away from it. What pointless thing is that? After a minute I hear a beeping and walk back over to the box. One of the circles is bright red. I look at it closely before reaching out and resting my hand on it.

"Holy crap! What the!" I scream and let out a long string of curse words as I clutch my hand that has no skin on it now.

I run over to the sink and run some water on it. I stings and I feel tears run down my face. I run back to my room and grab my phone.

- (Red)-

I hear my phone ring. Snow and Emma look at me. I pull my phone out and see (Danny) flashing on the screen. I look at it puzzled for a minute. She has never called me before. I flip it open

"Hello?"

"Red?" I hear Danny's voice. She sounds like she's crying.

"Danny what's wrong!" I stand up and Snow looks at me worried.

"I… I… was… in… the… the… kitchen and that… that white box burned… burned me." She hiccups before cursing loudly in my ear.

"Hold on Danny I will be right there!" I exclaim and slam the phone shut.

"I have to go Danny burned her hand on the stove." I say walking to the door.

"Do you need help?" Snow asks and I smile wearily "not yet, but I will call you if I need some."

She nods and I run down stairs and speed through town and stop at Granny's. I run through the diner and upstairs. I throw the door open and hear the smoke detector going off.

"Danny!" I call as I run into the kitchen. I grab the burning dish towel and throw it into the sink. Then I turn off the stove and unhook the smoke detector.

"Danny!" I run in and see her lying on her bed.

"Re… Red" she hiccups with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh sweetheart, come here." I walk over and help her into a standing position. I walk her into the kitchen and sit her in a chair.

"I… I'm sorry." She says as she holds her hand.

"No, no baby its ok." I walk over to the fridge and pull out the milk. I pour some in a bowl and set it in front of her.

"Here baby" she slowly puts her hand in it. She hisses and curses loudly. She rests her hand in the bowl. I push her hair out of her face and wipe away her tears.

She finally stops sobbing and is reduced to just little tears. After a while I pull her hand out. There is very little skin on it.

"Come on I think I need to take you to the hospital." I say guiding her down stairs to the car.

We get to the hospital and I walk up to the desk. "Where's Whale?" I ask and she receptionist looks me over. "Oh hello Red. Just a second." She picks up the phone. 'Just take her to his office." I thank her and guide Danny down the hall.

I open Whales door and he looks up from his computer. "Red! Hey sweetheart." He says standing and smiling.

"Whale Danny burned her hand badly on the stove. Will you look at it?" I ask and he frowns concerned and comes around the desk.

I sit Danny down in a chair and he takes her hand gently. "Yeah Red it's a good thing you brought her in. it's a bad burn."

I sigh loudly as Danny watches me almost dazed. I reach down and take her good hand.

-an hour later

I sit Danny in the car and close the door. I turn back to Whale and smile. "Thank you."

He shakes his head "no problem. Just keep it clean and I put some medicine in your purse that will help her sleep." I smile at him and hug him. "Thank you so much."

He kisses my cheek and I get in the car. Danny looks out the window silently as we drive home. She sits on the couch when we get home as I make dinner. I keep looking over at her every few minutes to make sure she's ok.


	11. Chapter 11

- (Danny)-

"Hey Danny." I hear someone whisper. "Sweetheart." I open my eyes and see Red hanging over me.

"Hey" I mutter closing my eyes.

"I'm going to work. Your phone is on the nightstand and I will come up and check on you later." She says and I nod incoherently, just wanting her to leave.

"Ok bye" she says and I hear her foot prints leave.

"I love you." I hear her whisper just before I fall back asleep.

Later when I wake up for good I hear sound coming from the living room. I groan and roll out of bed favoring my burned hand.

I brush my teeth before walking out to the living room. I come around the corner and see Robin sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" I ask rubbing my eyes. He laughs and mutes the TV.

"That's all I get, no good morning Robin?" he says and I roll my eyes before sitting down next to him.

"Good morning, why are you here?" I ask and he continues eating his toast. "How long did you crash with me in the woods? I can't hang here for just a little while?" he says and I raise my eyebrow.

"Red put you up to this didn't she?" I say and he thinks for a second. "Yeah"

"She is being unbelievable! It's just a burned hand. You know she checked on me every thirty minutes all night right?" I say throwing my head back.

Robin laughs "listen Danny, your mom is just doing what any parent does when there kid gets really hurt for the first time. Most of the time that happens when you are a few months to a year old, for her it's when you're sixteen. Just bear with her." He says and I grumble causing him to laugh.

"Go get me some ice cream" I say and he gets up and goes into the kitchen.

- (Red)-

Later I come into the apartment and find Danny asleep on Robin. He puts his finger to his lips and slides her on to the couch as he stands up.

"How is she?" I ask and he smiles "stubborn." I roll my eyes and sit my keys down.

"Thank you for staying with her today." I say and he just nods smiling. "No problem, I'm just glad she finally has someone who cares about her."

I look over at my sleeping daughter then back at him. "She has you." I say and he chuckles "yeah she does. I have to go but tell her I will call her later."

"Ok, thanks again." I close the door and walk over to the couch. I sit down at the end with her head pushed up against my leg. I run my fingers through her hair and listen to her deep breathing.

I while later I feel her fidget, she sits up and rubs her eyes. "How long how you been home?" she mumbles huskily.

"Not long" I reply moving from the couch. "Oh" she reply's and lays back down.

"What do you want for dinner?" I ask going into the kitchen.

"Whatever you're cooking." She says and I sigh.

"Danny your opinion matters to me. What do you want to eat?" I ask looking at her.

"I saw something called pizza on TV." She says sitting up.

I laugh and nod "pizza it is." I get the pizza out of the fridge and put it in the oven. "Danny let me look at your burn." I say and I see her roll her eyes but walk over to the kitchen.

She sits down at the counter and rests her hand out. I take it and slowly unwrap the gauze. She hisses and lets out a string of colorful words. I raise an eyebrow at her and she just shakes her head.

"Wow it looks bad." She whispers and I stifle a gasp at how swollen and red it is.

"Let me get some fresh gauze." I say walking over to the bag that Whale had given me.

After I clean her up she sits at the counter watching me check the pizza. I step back and rub my eyes tiredly.

"Did you even sleep last night?" I look over and see her staring at me intently.

"Yeah of course. Why do you ask?" I ask pulling out the plates.

"You were in my room checking on me every thirty minutes." She says without any humor.

I sigh and walk over to the counter. "I'm your mother and I was worried about you. Still am." I say handing her a plate.

"Why? It's just a burn." She says and I scrunch up my face confused by the question.

"Did you not hear me? You're my daughter, I love you. I have never felt like this about anyone before, you are my entire life now." I say watching for her reaction.

"Not even Peter?" she asks frowning and I sigh "not even Peter." I reply and she just nods slowly.

I walk over and pull the pizza out. It cools for a few minutes before I sit down and we eat.

"Tomorrow night is weekly dinner night at snows house." She says and I sigh "excellent."


	12. Chapter 12

-(Danny)-

The next morning I growl and climb out of bed. I pull on my pants and pick out a shirt but curse when I can't do the buttons because of my hand. I put on a tanktop and walk out to the living room.

"Red?" I call looking around.

"In here" I hear and walk down over to her room. I knock on the door "come in." I hear before pushing the door open.

I look around the room at her decorations and pictures with Emma and Snow. There are even a few pictures with Whale.

A moment later she comes out of her bathroom. "What's up?"

I sigh and hold out my shirt "I can't put my shirt on."

She smiles and walks over taking the shirt. She walks halfway around me and gasps. "You have a tattoo?" she says and I close my eyes. It's a wolf head about the size of a fist on my shoulder.

"Um… yeah" I reply and I feel her fingers touch it.

"How did you get it?" she asks and I groan.

"Um… Hook did it." I reply and she spins me around.

"You let Hook near you with a needle?" she says staring at me.

I roll my eyes "yeah about ten years ago." I say and her face flashes hurt for a moment.

"Can we just get the shirt on?" I ask and she nods as I slip my arms in. she walks around to the front and does the buttons.

She doesn't say anything else for a while. We get dressed and head down stairs before going over to the Charming's apartment.

Red knocks on the door and Henry opens it. "Hey Red." He exclaims and she ruffles his hair.

"Danny." He says and I smile at him.

We walk inside and I see Snow, James and Emma. "Red! Danny!" Snow exclaims running over to hug Red.

"What no hug for your godmother?" Snow says looking at me as my jaw drops. "My what?"

Red laughs "yeah we are basically sisters so she is your godmother and I'm Emma's." she explains and I look over at Emma. "So we are cousins?"

Emma laughs and pats the spot next to her on the couch. "Come on cuz." I laugh and walk over to sit next to her.

- (Red)-

I grab Snows arm and pull her into the bedroom. She spins around and looks at me.

"What!?"

"My daughter has a tattoo!" I exclaim and she laughs "so does mine."

"She knows I checked on her all night." I say tiredly "is it too late to get one of those baby monitors." I ask and Snow laughs "yes Red."

"What am I going to do? I love her, but we are still in the awkward stranger stage except we live together." I sigh and Snow pulls me into a hug.

"How did she get the tattoo?" Snow asks

"Hook"

"…"

"Exactly" I reply and she takes my hand as we walk back out to the others.

"So Danny I hear you like Greys Anatomy?" Emma says as I sit down at the counter and watch them.

Danny shakes her head and smiles "I love Greys Anatomy!" Emma laughs "we are going to get along great."

I watch Emma and Danny laugh and talk. Danny has seemed to open up to Emma so easily while I fight tooth and nail.

We all sit down at the table and eat. We small talk and Danny mostly stays quiet.

"Hey wait!" Henry exclaims and we all look at him.

"Danny is older than my mom!" he says and Emma drops her fork.

"You had Danny before the curse right?" he asks me and I nod shocked.

"Yep… Danny is older then you mom." He says and Emma sighs.

"Danny are you a wolf also?" he asks

"Henry!" Emma stops him but Danny waves her hand "it's ok Emma, yeah Henry I am."

The little boy smiles brightly "what do you look like?"

Danny smiles at him "I'm black with a white strip down the side."

"That's so cool!" he says staring at her "can I see you next time you shift?" he asks and everyone stiffens.

Danny laughs and shakes her head "I don't know, it's up to your mom." She says and he frowns.

"Mom can I?" he looks at Emma.

"I don't know, we'll see." She says and he goes back to his food content. While we all let out a deep breath.


	13. Chapter 13

-(Red)-

I kiss a sleeping Danny on the head before grabbing my keys and going to work. I kiss her when she sleeps because she won't let me touch her when she's awake. She is getting better at talking to me, but touching is off limits.

I go down stairs to the diner and work. After work I head over to Snows.

"What's up?" she asks when we are sitting at the counter.

"Tonight's a full moon." I say biting a nail.

"Oh…"

"Yeah and I dint know what to do. Do I wear my cape and not shift so that I can take care of Danny or shift and keep an eye on her?" I ask and she looks like she is thinking.

"I think you need to talk to her and find out how she has done with it in the past. I mean she has been shifting for thirty years." Snow says and I nod

"Oh ok, I do need to talk to her. I have to go but I will talk to you later." I say standing and hugging her.

A little while later I come into the house and look around for Danny. "Danny?"

She comes out a moment later and I motion for her to sit next to me on the couch.

"We need to talk." I say and she looks at me funny before sitting down on the other end of the couch.

"Tonight's a full moon." I say and she just nods "ok?"

"What's happens when you shift?" I ask her nervously

"I turn into a wolf." She replies snarky and I sigh.

"Do… I… um… I mean…" I stutter and she rolls her eyes.

"Do I wolf out and eat people? No" she says crossing her arms.

"Ok I know it's probably going to make you mad but I think we should stay somewhere safe tonight. This place is different than home. And I don't want anyone to accuse you of anything." I explain and watch a scowl form.

"Safe place? What are we talking about?" she asks and I run a hand through my hair.

"I don't know the basement of the library maybe?" I say and her eyes narrow at me.

"Fine, I guess I don't have a choice." She says and I sigh

"Danny…" I breathe and she stands up

"It's fine! You don't know me! There is no reason for you to trust me." She leaves the room and I rub my hands down my face.

"That went well" I stand up and go to find my cape. I know I am fine here since I have shifted before. But I don't know about her. The only time I have seen her wolf she tried to kill me.

-(That night)-

I tell Granny what's going on before taking a very irritated Danny to the library. We go down to the basement and I lock the door before sitting down and leaning against the wall. Danny stands on the other side of the room.

"Danny you can sit by me I won't bite." I say and she stops and glares at me "really? Tell that to Peter." She hisses and I feel like I have been slapped.

"Are you ever going to let me forget that?"

She smirks not amused "no one ever let me forget it."

I growl and she slides down her wall. We sit in silence for a while till I see Danny flinch.

"Are you ok?" I ask but she doesn't reply. A few moments later she shifts into the black wolf with a white strip.

I sit still watching her closely. She stands and looks around slowly before spotting me. She stalks closer and I remain silent. She sniffs me then growls lowly before turning quickly and running to the door.

"Danny!" I call but she throws herself at the door and runs out. I jump up and run out chasing her. I pull off my cape and shift before fallowing her.

She runs towards the woods and I fallow her. We get to the woods and she runs through them howling. She slows down and I approach slowly. All of the sudden I hear a snarl and she a panther. The cat moves closer in the pouncing position.

Without thinking I jump and knock Danny out of the way as the panther latches onto my leg. I snarl and kick at it. We fight and roll around for a moment before I kill it.

I take a step and collapse on the ground. I look down and see blood coming from my leg. I whine and lay on the ground whimpering. A minute later I feel something touching me. I look up and see Danny's wolf looking down at me. She whimpers and nudges me with her muzzle.

I whine and she comes around to sit in front of me. She sits back and looks around protectively.

-(morning)-

-(Red)-

I hiss at the pain in my leg. I look down at my leg. It's wrapped up in gauze. I look around and see that I'm in the hospital. Where's Danny? I look around franticly.

"Calm down Red" Snow says coming in the room.

"Where is Danny!?" I ask paranoid.

She smiles "she's sleeping in the hallway. When we found you this morning she was standing over you protectively. I think she stayed up all night. I tried to get her to go home but she wouldn't so I talked her into napping on the chair." She explains and I lean my head back relieved.

"Is she ok?" I ask and Snow nods.

"I will tell her to come and see you when she wakes up." She says and I nod before closing my eyes feeling very tired.

-(Danny)-

I open my eyes and sit up. I message my neck and look around. Snow walks over with a cup in her hand.

"Hey you're up." She says smiling and I stand.

"Yeah"

She hands me the cup "your mom was awake and asking about you."

I stiffen "how is she?"

"She was worried about you; I told her that you would go in and see her when you woke up." She says and I nod.

I take a sip of the powerful drink and walk down the hall. I stop in the doorway of Reds room. I feel terrible; I knew she didn't want me to leave the basement. I was mad and irritated and I hurt her. Even when I purposely ignored her she protected me.

"Hey…" I look up and see her smiling at me.

"Hey…" I echo and slowly step into the room.

"Are you ok?" she asks and I nod weakly.

I come over and stand next to her. "I'm so sorry Red! I should have never left the basement. You wouldn't be hurt if it wasn't for me." I say and I am shocked when I feel her take my hand.

"It's ok sweetheart, I should have trusted you more then to lock you in the basement." She says hoarsely

"Are you hurting?" I ask looking at her leg.

She smiles "it's not too bad." And squeezes my hand gently.


	14. Chapter 14

- (Red)-

"Whale I need to go home! I can't stay all night! I need to be with Danny." I say exasperated.

Whale sighs and grabs my charts "Red I maybe your boyfriend but I am your doctor first. You're staying so that I can watch you." He says and I growl at him.

He smirks "charming dear." He comes over and kisses my head as I glare at him.

-(That Night)-

-(Danny)-

I hear my cell phone ring. I put my hand out and feel around for it.

"Hello?"

"Danny are you ok?" Reds voice comes through the phone and I burry my face in the pillow.

"Yes! Nothing has changed since you called an hour ago! I'm just sleeping!" I say groggily

"Ok I was just checking" she says and I growl.

"I am going to hang up now!" I say and close the phone before rolling back over and going back to sleep.

Red calls every couple hours all night and I get grumpier and grumpier. Finally I turn the phone off and go to bed for good.

The next morning when I roll over the clock says eleven o'clock. I get out of bed and take a shower before changing and going down to the hospital.

I walk down the hall to Reds room. She and Snow look up and when I come in. she glares at me "something wrong with your phone?"

"It's off." I state as Snow smiles at us.

"Why?" Red asks irritated

"Because you called me all night and I couldn't sleep." I say crossing my arms

"I'm upset" she says and I laugh "I could tell."

"Don't mock me." I smile and walk over to her bed. "I might have brought you breakfast." I say pulling out a takeout box and holding it out of her reach.

"Ah ah" I say looking at her

"I'm sorry" she pouts and I hand her the box.


	15. Chapter 15

A few days later I get up off the couch tired of lying around. Red is at work so I'm alone. I change my clothes and grab my cellphone off the coffee table.

I run down stairs to the diner. I look around for Red to tell her I'm going out but I don't see her. I walk around the counter and pull out a pen and a napkin.

-Red

I'm going to the stables to see Robin. Be back later.

-Danny

I sit the napkin on the counter and leave the diner. I walk down the sidewalk. I hear a loud sound and turn to see Emma in a car.

"Hey Danny you want a ride somewhere?" she asks hanging out of the car.

I look at her for a minute before smiling "sure, I'm going to the stables."

"Come on then" she motions me in. I climb in and look around. This doesn't look like the other cars. There is a piece of glass between the seats.

"What car is this?" I ask her

"It's a police cruiser; I use it to catch criminals." She explains and I nod.

We sit in silence for a few minutes then I hear the quiet sound of music. I look around "where is that music coming from?" I ask and Emma turns a knob on the car.

The music gets louder and she starts sing along. "How does that work?" I ask amazed

"I don't actually know." She says and goes back to singing.

"Who is singing?"

"Britney Spears" she reply's and I turn to look out the window as we listen to the music filling the car.

-Later

I come into the apartment later and throw myself down on the couch.

"Danny is that you?" I hear Red and I sigh "no."

"Very funny kid" she comes around the corner as she is putting ear rings in.

"Go get changed, we are having dinner with Whale tonight." She says and I lift my head.

"Why do I have to be there?" I reply before putting my head back down.

"Because he wants to get to know you, and I want you to get to know him. so you can tell me what you think." She says and I cover my eyes with my arm.

"Why does it matter what I think? You're the one who likes him." I hear her sigh loudly.

"Danny you are more important to me than him. I would just like to know whether you like him or not. Please." She says and I growl before sitting up.

"Ok I'm changing." I say standing

"Yay thanks." She says placing a kiss on my cheek.

I stumble shocked by the sudden reaction. She frowns and steps back "sorry I forgot."

"It's ok" I wave her off and walk back to my room.

-AT DINNER

Red drives us to a new eating place I have never been to before. She opens the door and we walk into what looks like a tavern. It is dark with loud music and a lot of people.

I real around till I touch Reds arm. I wrap my arm around it and hold on. I feel her smile "its ok, you'll get used to it."

We walk through tables of people till we see Whale. He stands and hugs Red before nodding at me. We slide into the bench on the opposite side of him.

"So how are you tonight?" he asks smiling. He and Red talk for a while about different things, most of which I don't understand.

I look around the room at the lights and people.

"Danny?"

I shake my head and look at Red. "Oh yeah?"

"Whale was asking you something." Red says looking at me worried.

"Oh sorry." I reply looking at him.

He smiles "its ok, I was just wondering what you think of this world so far?"

"It's very different from ours. But I like ice cream, TV and Britney Spears." I state and Red looks over at me.

"Britney Spears? Where did you hear her?" she asks as Whale smirks.

"In the car with Emma today." I reply taking a sip of the Coke Whale had ordered for me.

"Count on Emma to teach you all of the things of this world." Red mutters taking a sip of her drink.

"Red, Emma was raised in this world." Whale reminds her. I smile at him and he winks at me.

"But people my age aren't allowed to drink in this world and I don't like it." I say and Whale laughs while Red looks over at me.

"You drank back home?" she says giving me her full attention.

"No?" I reply

She gives me a pointed look "yes?"

"Maybe?" I say and Whale keeps laughing.

"You know I never noticed that we have the same eyes." I say looking at her intently.

She smiles completely forgetting about the drinking. "Yeah we do."

Whale laughs harder "Red you she has you around her finger." She glares at him before looking at me. I just shrug and smirk.


	16. Chapter 16

- (Danny)-

I hear someone banging on the door. I get up from the couch and walk over to the door.

"Hey Henry"

"Hello" he bounds into the apartment and I turn around.

"What's up?" I ask

"Do you want to come over and hang out with Emma and me?" he asks looking around the room.

"Um sure" I say going over and picking up my keys and phone.

I lock the door and we walk downstairs.

"Red I'm going over to Emma's house." I call walking through the diner.

I don't hear her reply as I walk outside. Henry grabs a metal thing off the diner.

"What's that?" I ask

"Oh this is a bike" he says patting the seat on the bike.

"Oh, what do you do with it?" I ask and he smiles.

"You ride it, here I will show you." He says before mounting the metal contraption.

He pushes the sticks and moves around in circles. "Wow" I say watching him.

"Yeah, but I will walk now. So that you can keep up." He says dismounting

We walk to his house and he talks the whole way. Asking questions about the other world and people there. He leans the bike against a wall and we walk upstairs to the apartment.

He pushes open the door and kicks off his shoes. "I'm home!"

"Henry shoes" Snow says walking into the room.

"Oh sorry grams." He says picking up his shoes.

"How are you Danny?" she asks

"Ok," I say walking over to the counter and sitting down.

"This kitchen is much smaller than the one in your castle." I say looking around. I turn and look at her, she is standing there staring at me.

"You have been to my castle?"

I laugh "yes, I have been quite a few times. Your cooks make very good cakes."

She smiles at me "you were trouble growing up weren't you."

I shrug "oh you know, just as much as a wolf child and Robin Hood can get into."

She laughs and goes over to pull a cup out. "You know Robin Hood?"

I turn and see Henry run in with Emma. "Yes and you do to."

I say as his face become confused. "Who is he?"

Emma sighs and sits down on the couch. "The man who takes care of the horses at the stables." Henrys face lights up in a smile.

I walk around a dazed Henry and sit down next to Emma. A few minutes later Snow walks over with a smooth little square thing in her hands.

"Ah no! Snow go away!" Emma says burying her face in a pillow.

I look at Snow confused "what is it?"

Snow smiles "it makes a portrait in a couple of seconds."

"It can't be that fast" I say shaking my head.

"Well smile and I will prove it." She says and I smile. a second later she walks over and turns the box to me. There is a picture of me on the couch.

"Wow!" I say in awe

"Snow!" the door opens and Red walks in.

"Hey Red we were just taking pictures." Snow says and Red smirks. "You were subjecting my kid to you photography obsession." She says and Emma snickers.

"Come Red let me take one of you and Danny." She says before pulling me up and guiding me over to Red.

Red sighs before wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I tense up but then relax. Snow smiles and turns the box so that we can see it.

I look at it thinking. Red and I do look a lot alike. And she looks happy being next to me. Maybe this won't be too bad.


	17. Chapter 17

Red sits in the living room looking at papers on the couch. I come in and sit down on the couch. She looks up and smiles at me.

There is a knock and I go over and answer the door. Robin stands there smiling at me.

"Hey" he says

"Hi"

"Do you want to go do something?" he asks and I smile brightly.

"Yeah sure!" I step back inside and grab my phone.

"I'm going out with Robin! Bye Red!" I say slamming the door behind me.

We walk through the diner to the sidewalk. I look over and see a horse tied to the front of the building. He jumps up effortlessly then offers me his hand. I take it and swing up.

He kicks the horse and we start down the street.

"So where do you live in this world?" I ask as I wrap my arms around his waist.

"I have an apartment in the same building as the charming's." He says and I rest my head on his shoulder like old times.

After a few minutes we reach the river. He directs the horse down the bank. He stops and hops off. He extends a hand and I take it. He pulls me down.

"Phone…" he says holding out his hand.

I look at him funny "Phone…" he repeats and I sigh before giving it to him.

He smiles "thank you." He puts the phone in a pouch on the horse.

He grabs me suddenly and throws me over his shoulder before running into the river with me screaming at him.

"What the…!" he laughs and we go under.

A few moments later I resurface and look around for him. I swim over and hit him. He laughs and I wrap around him and push his head under the water.

"You scared me!" I hiss when he comes back up laughing.

We swim around for a while before lying out on the beach. I rest my head on my arms and look up at the sky. Robin rolls onto his side and looks at me.

"So how are you doing?" he asks and I sigh before looking over at him.

"I don't know?" I reply

"How is it going with Red?" he asks looking at me intently.

"Agh! I feel mad, and I don't know if it's at her or the fact that I have hated the image I made of her my whole life. I mean nobody but you ever gave me a chance because I was the daughter of the werewolf." I say looking over at him. His eyes are full of compassion.

"But you are trying to give her a chance?" he says and I nod weekly.

"Trying…"

"She will give you all the time you need. She loves you and is a good person." He whispers pushing a hair out of my face.

"So what about you Robin? Any girls around here caught your eye?" I ask smirking at him as he rolls his eyes and goes back to lying on his back.

"Maybe…" he says and I smirk

"Who?"

"Nope not telling."

"Come on Hood please?" I beg pouting as he laughs

"Fine be that way." He laughs

"I miss home." I say after we have been laying in silence for a while.

He looks over at me "I know… so do I sometimes. But I really like air-conditioning." He says and I hit is arm.

"Come on wolf princess let's get you something to eat." He says standing and putting out his hand. I take it and we walk hand and hand to the horse.

We enter granny's after dark looking disheveled. Are clothes have dried but are wrinkly and are hair is wet.

We go over to the counter and sit down. Granny comes over a moment later smiling at us.

"Granny can we get some burgers" I ask and she pulls out two plates with food.

"I thought you might want something." I thank her and Robin and I start eating.

I look over at him smiling "this was really fun, we should so it again soon." I say and he laughs

"Oh we will."

About an hour later I open the door to the apartment and walk in barefoot, holding my shoes in my hand. I drop my keys on the kitchen counter and turn around.

Red is standing there with crossed arms. "What?" I ask putting my shoes down.

"Do you know what time it is?" she asks and I look over at the microwave.

"It's only nine" I say looking back at her.

She frowns deeper "only nine… you didn't call and you wouldn't answer your phone."

I sigh loudly and walk around her "I'm not two, and storybook is only so big. So lay off, I told you I was with Robin. And we have spent the last hour downstairs in Granny's!" I hiss at her

She steps closer to me and I back up "watch it…" she says

"Or what? I'm not scared of you! And you don't get to tell me what to do." I say turning around.

"Hey! We're not done!" she says and I grit my teeth.

"You don't think so, watch!" I say walking away from her. After a second I feel her hand on my shoulder. I growl and jerk it away from her.

"Don't touch me!" I snarl and back away from her.

"Listen neither of us are thinking clearly. You're grounded; you can't see Robin for a while." She says and I laugh.

"You're joking right?" I cross my arms

"No I'm not" she retorts and I lock my jaw.

"Let's see you keep me here." I say and walk into my room seething.

I open my window and climb out. I hit the sidewalk and start walking away from the apartment building.

Who does she think she is? Grounded? What is that! She can't tell me what to do. Not see Robin! Hah! I rant as I walk.


	18. Chapter 18

- (Danny)-

I walk down the sidewalk alone. All of the sudden I feel something come over my eyes.

"Hey get off! Let me go!" I scream and a hand covers my mouth.

I am lifted and put in a car. I lose track of time, after a while I am taken out of the car and carried over a shoulder.

I am set down and tied. After a moment the blind fold is taken off and I see the man Red was blocking me from a couple weeks ago.

- (Red)-

I get off of my bed feeling bad. I shouldn't have yelled at her. She isn't a child and she isn't used to people taking care of her.

I stand and walk over to her room. I knock on the door.

"Danny?"

"Hello Danny?"

"Come on Danny?"

I push open the door and look around. "Danny?"

I see the window open and sigh loudly. Great second time sneaking out. I grab my keys and head down stairs. I get in the car and drive around looking for her. I spend hours driving around.

- (Danny)-

"Hello little Red" he says mincingly

I growl and pull against the ropes "my name is Danny!"

He laughs "ah but you are the spitting image of your mother. Therefore you are a little Red." He says smirking

"What do you want with me?" I hiss and he bends down to my level.

"You my dear are a wolf…" I laugh "you think!"

He pulls back and slaps me. A hiss and a moment later feel the blood on my lip.

"Now back to me… wolf blood is strong. I need some to give my men and make them stronger and more powerful. I only know two wolfs you and Red. You were just the easiest to get." He says snapping his fingers.

A man walks up and hands him a needle. He stabs my arm and I curse as he pulls out my blood.

- (Red)-

I pace around Snows apartment as James, Emma and Snow look over papers and maps.

"Where else could she be?" Snow asks and I shake my head.

"And you can't smell her?" Emma asks and I shake my head again.

I fall onto the couch worn out. A moment later I hear my phone. I pull it out of my pocket and see (Danny) flashing on it.

"Hello!"

"Mom!"

"Danny! Thank God! Where are you?" I ask anxiously

"I don't know, I was blind folded." She reply's and I hear the brokenness in her voice.

"Who took you?" I ask

"It was George" she says and I hear yelling.

"Mom I'm scared." She says and I feel a tear on my cheek.

"I know sweetheart, just hide the phone again and I will find you." I say

"Ok… please help me."

"I love you Danny." I whisper and hear the line go dead.

I spin around to the waiting faces. "It was George! Here Emma track her phone." I hand mine to Emma.

Snow walks over and hugs me "don't worry we will find her." She whispers

- (Danny)-

George and some of his men come back in glaring at me. He pulls out the needle and a vile. I wince as the needle pricks my skin again in a new place. He draws a large amount of blood and puts it in the vile before pricking me again and filling another vile.

I close my eyes feeling tired and dizzy. George walks over and puts some of my blood in each of his men. "There you go boys, wolf blood." He says smiling as I throw up on the floor. He is over in a flash slapping me.

"My king why do we need wolf blood?" a man asks and George growls "because wolf blood is strong. Now you are strong and more powerful." He explains and they all nod.

"But this is just taking too long." He comes over and pulls a knife. He slices my arm and I scream loudly as he collects the blood in a vile. After a couple more cuts he leaves with the vials and his men.

I close my eyes and give into the darkness as my arm continues to sting. I come in and out of conciseness for who knows how long. George comes in three more times to slice my arm and take blood. I cry silent tears of pain and loneliness.


	19. Chapter 19

I feel the knife on my arm and curse as he punchers me again. "George step away from my daughter!" I hear a voice as my head rocks side to side.

- (Red)-

Snow, James, Emma and I run into the building and down the stairs to the basement where Danny is. James kicks open the door and I run in. George is standing over my daughter. Her eyes are closed and her head is slumped forward.

"Step away from my daughter!" I scream and he turns away from where he is cutting her arm.

"It's about time Red, oh and the princess, shepherd boy, swan girl. You're all here." He says and steps closer to Danny again.

"Leave her alone!" I growl stepping closer to him. He clucks his tongue and pulls out a clear bottle.

"I wouldn't come closer." I step closer and he unscrews the top to what looks like water.

"Keep coming I dare you." He says and I step one more time. He smiles and tips the bottle over Danny's arm. The liquid comes out and as soon as it hits Danny's arm she scream a shattering scream and flings her head up.

I lose it and am holding George to the wall in a flash as David and snow take care of his men. "What did you do to her?" I snarl as Danny wails and whimpers.

George holds out the bottle and I take it. (Alcohol) I drop the bottle and reel back and punch him. I see red and lose control.

"Red… come on Red snap out of it. We need to get Danny out of here." I head David's voice and feel his hand on my shoulder.

I drop George and turn around. Danny is leaning forward on Snow as Emma unties her hands. I run over and Snow moves out of the way so that I can see her. I gasp; her arms are covered from top to bottom with knife slashes and holes from needles.

Danny's eyes are closed and her breathing is shallow. "Danny open your eyes. Danny come on please." I beg her but it doesn't work.

"Here let me get her" David comes over and carefully picks her up. We exit the basement and we climb into the car. Emma drives while I sit next to David who is holding Danny.

-(Danny)-

I chase Robin through the woods near the camp. We get to the stream and he stops to take a drink. I push him in and he goes under the water. A moment later he resurfaces and I hold my stomach laughing.

He gets out of the water and comes over. "No Robin please!" I squeal as he throws me over his shoulder and runs to the water.

We splash and swim around for a while before climbing out of the water and lying on the beach. I roll on my side and look at him.

"Robin you're my befriend."

He smiles at me and kissing my head "and your mine."

-(Red)-

I pace in Danny's hospital room. She is connected to the machines that are beeping. Her arms are bandaged all the way up.

Whale comes in and looks at her papers and machines. "Whale what is wrong with her!"

He frowns and turns to me "Red she has lost a lot of blood as well as having gone through severe trauma. She needs more blood."

I shake my head "done! Take mine!" I hold out my arm and he smiles weekly.

"Ok come on" he guides me out to the blood donating room.


	20. Chapter 20

The next day Whale checks out my arms and levels. Whatever those are?

He un-wraps the gauze on my arm. Red holds my good hand. I look down at the now puckering sores all over my arm.

"Are they going to scar?" I ask looking at Whale.

He clinches his jaw as he rubs some cream on the cuts. "I can't be sure, but I would say yes."

"Great…" I say unhappily.

"Can I go home today?" I ask him and see Red smiling out of the corner of my eye.

"What?" I turn to her

"You said home, you've only called the enchanted forest home." She says smiling brightly.

I roll my eyes "well this is the closest place I have to a home." I say trying to down play it. But I can't keep the little smile off my face when Red squeezes my hand.

"Holy crap!" I hiss turning to Whale. "Danny language." Red says and I shoot her a 'seriously' look.

"Sorry but I have to make sure this cream gets in there so it doesn't get infected." He says and I sigh

"I think the chances of infection dramatically went down when he poured alcohol on my arm." I say deadpanned

He laughs humorlessly "and to answer your question yes you can go home, just get Red to help you when you take a shower or putting your clothes on." He says and I frown looking over at Red.

"Thank you so much!" he smiles at me as he rewraps the arm.

-(Danny)-

I get home from the hospital and go right to sleep.

"Don't come any closer." George says to Red as she steps closer.

He unscrews the cap of a bottle. He lifts the bottle over my arm and pours. A second later the most agonizing pain I have ever felt shoots through my arm and body. I scream with tears flowing freely down my face and i pull against the ropes holding me.

I sit up in bed in a cold sweat. I look over at the clock (1:30) I'm shaking uncontrollably. I lift the covers and drop out of bed. I pad over to Reds door and open it. Red is deep breathing facing me.

I slowly walk into her room and around to the other side of the bed. I lift the covers and slide in.

"What the…" Red turns over and she looks around for a second before seeing it's me.

"Are you ok baby?" she says touching my head.

I shake my head but don't speak. She sighs and pulls me closer to her till her chin is resting on my head.

I close my eyes and fall back asleep.

"The only reason you're here is because your mother is a monster and she abandoned you." A mean women stands over my six year old body.

"No one wants you! You are a monster!" she yells and hits me.

"Danny! Danny! Wake up!"

I open my eyes and see Red sitting up looking at me worried. "Sorry" I mumbled but she shushes me "its ok sweetheart." She wraps me in a hug and I fall back asleep this time without dreams.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning I roll over and see Red still sleeping. I sigh loudly before turning to my back and looking up at the ceiling. The pain in my arm starts again and I bite my tongue.

"Are you ok?" I look over and see Red watching me.

"Yeah I will be fine." I say looking back at the roof.

She sits up on her elbow "you don't have to be strong in front of me. I know that what happened hurt you." She says softly.

I sigh and roll onto my side "do you have to go to work today?" I ask feeling like a kid.

She smiles at me "not if you need me."

I close my eyes "will you stay with me?" she smiles and nods slowly.

"Thank you" she climbs out of the bed and walks into her bathroom.

I get up and brush my teeth before sitting down on the couch. "What do you want for breakfast?" she asks walking past to the kitchen.

"Ice cream" I say and she laughs "not for breakfast."

"Please…"

"No"

"But I'm hurt"

"Danny…"

"Mom"

I hear her sigh deeply and appear a moment later with the carton and some spoons.

"Here but we are watching what I want." She says and I laugh giving her the remote.

After a minute she settles on a show as I lay down long ways with my head next to her leg. A few minutes go by and I feel her hand in my hair.

"So you and Robin?" she says and I roll my eyes.

"Yep"

"When did this happen?" she asks

I smile thinking about him. "I have had a crush on him since he found me when I was seven. He was older and thought of me as his sister. Anyway we have been spending time together since I get back. And it just happened."

I say looking at her upside down. She smiles at me "I'm happy for you, but if he hurts you… I'll hurt him." I roll my eyes shaking my head.

"you have to fight David for it." I say and she snorts. "I'm your mom I get it by default."

- (Later)-

"Mom I want to take a shower." I say and she comes into the living room.

"Ok come on." She says smiling.

I shake my head "um no, I don't need help."

She sighs "Danny Whale said I need to help you." I growl "he was serious?"

"Yes now come on."

She changed her mind after a small argument and ran a bath. I stand in the door waiting for her to finish. I pull off my pants leaving my underwear on and walk over to her. She helps me take my shirt off. She unclips my bra and slides it off. I over my chest and step into the tub.

"Hey underwear."

I look over at her and she shakes her head "never mind."

I sink into the bubbles leaving my bad arm sitting on the rim. She slowly un-wraps the gauze. I look over at my arm and scrunch up my face.

"It looks like an animal got to it." I say as Red looks at it with a glare.

She stands up "I'm going to get your cream." She leaves and I close my eyes enjoying the bath.

Later she returns and starts rubbing the cream onto my arm. I hiss and growl at her as my arm begins stinging.

"Don't growl at me." she says and I lock my jaw.

She helps me out of the bath and I go to bed. I lay in bed for twenty minutes before getting out and walking over to her room. I push open the door and walk around to the other side of the bed.

"What's up? Are you ok?" she asks and I pull the covers up.

"I thought it would make it easier for you to check on me if I sleep in here." I say and I can see her smirking at me.

"That's very considerate of you."

"Well that's me, always considerate" I retort and close my eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

We get home later that night and Red takes a shower as I lay on the couch.

"I'm going to bed sweetheart." I hear Red say later and I bite my lip fighting with myself. Finally I sigh and chide myself "you're a big girl! You don't need her!"

"Ok good night." I reply

After another hour I sigh and get off the couch. I walk past Red bedroom and into mine. I lay on the bed and close my eyes. After a few minutes I fall asleep.

- (Red)-

I hear her reply and sigh before going and laying down on the bed. I was secretly hoping she would come back and sleep with me again tonight.

I reprimand myself, she doesn't need me. She is a big girl and can take care of herself.

I spend the next few minutes listening to the muffled TV in the other room. I wonder what if would have been like if I had kept her. She wouldn't have faced such a hard world by herself. Maybe she would be a more happy open person. But she wouldn't be the same person, she wouldn't be the person i love as my daughter.

- (Danny)-

_**Robin and I sit and look out over the river. He looks over at me and I ignore him.**_

"_**Please Princess?" he begs and I shake my head.**_

_**He slides over and wraps an arm around my shoulders. "Danny they are a village in need of food and gold for their taxes."**_

_**I growl feeling bad, but I continue to look forward. "Robin they chased me out of the village with burning torches and pitch forks."**_

_**He rubs my back "I wont let them hurt you. But that was years ago and there are people in that village who are innocent." He whispers **_

"_**fine I'll go… but I'm not happy." I reply and he smiles and kisses my cheek "thank you!"**_

I wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. I look over at the clock (2:00). I roll over and close my eyes.

I doze in and out of nightmares. Finally I curse and climb out of bed. I walk a crossed the hall and into Reds room. I climb into her bed and curl up beside her.

"Danny? Are you ok?" Red asks groggily

"Yeah I'm ok" I whisper and I feel the bed shift as she turns over.

"Danny I'm not stupid… you wouldn't look at me, and then you start sleeping in here every night. Was it a nightmare." She asks touching my cheek.

I sigh and roll onto my back "more of a memory." I reply and she strokes my cheek.

"Tell me about it?" it was a request and not a command. "A bad memory" I reply and take her hand to hold.

After a few minutes a fall asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

- (Danny)-

I come into Snows house a few days later.

"Listen guys I have to have another more permanent jail/dungeon." Emma says as I come in.

Emma, Snow, James and Red sit at the table. "What's up guys?" I ask flopping down on the couch.

"I just can't keep people like Cora and George in something as weak as our jail." Emma says and James nods.

I flinch at the name George. "Danny honey are you ok?" Red asks looking over at me.

I sigh and shake the bad memory out of my head. "Um yeah, I'll be fine." I say leaning my head back and closing my eyes.

"I see your point." James says nodding at Emma.

I roll my head over and look at them. "What about hook? Are you going to let him go?" I ask

They all look over at me "I don't know." Emma says

"Oh come on guys, he's stupid, cocky and a big mouth but not really dangerous. I mean yeah he hates Rumplestilskin but Rumples immortal." I say

"She has a point" Emma says looking at her parents.

"Ok fine and we should make a more permanent place for the dungeon." Snow says and they all finish with a nod.

"I will go let Hook out now and we will talk to Leroy tomorrow." Emma says standing.

I jump up "I'll go with you." Red looks over at Snow then me. "Um sweetheart I'm not sure if that's a good idea." She says and I roll my eyes.

"I have been seeing him every day for twenty years, I'm not just going to stop." I say and walk over to Emma.

"Well ok then" I hear Red mutter as we walk out.

Emma and I get to the station and she walks up to the cell. "Ok Hook I'm going to let you out, but you can't go at Rumple." She says and he sighs.

"I don't think I can do that." He says and Emma crosses her arms "fine stay in there."

Hook looks over and frowns. "How are you Dan?" I step closer and smile at him. "Oh you know livin the life, mommy and me." I say and he laughs.

"Come on it can't be that bad." He says laughing and I sigh "well there is nothing like having to explain where you're going and who your with to your over protective mother when you have been on your own for 30yrs." I whine and he smirks

He steps closer and touches my hand that is on the bars. "I can make you feel better but your mommy probably wouldn't approve, right Red?" I ask looking past me. I take in a breath and turn around.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeddddd" I draw out quietly, she has her arms crossed and is tapping her foot. "How long have you been standing there?" I ask and Hook snickers behind me.

"Long enough" she says and wince before spinning around on Hook. "I would can it hook boy, unless you want me to do that thing with your hook. Remember last time…?" I ask trailing off.

"Ok… ok Dan I take it back." He says and I smile at him. I pat arm before turning around and walking over to Red. "Is there something you want to talk about?" she asks me

"Ahh uhh ehhh… no I think I'm good." I say looking around. "Are you sure, because you're over protective mother would like to know." She says and I close my eyes and rub my temple.

"It's not like that mom, come on." I say taking her hand and pulling her.

"I'll get up with you later Dan." I hear Hook say and I smile as we leave.

"Ok Swan I agree!" I hear him call as we walk out.


	24. Chapter 24

A few nights later I hear a knock on the door. I get up from the couch where Red and I are sitting and go get it. I open the door and see Hook standing… well leaning against the door.

"Ahhh Daaan…" he draws out looking very drunk.

I snicker and look him over. "You are very drunk."

He leans forward "nooooo… I'm not that drunk." He draws out as Red walks over.

"Danny? Hook?" she asks looking Hook over disapprovingly.

I turn from her back to the staggering Hook. "I need help Dan… will you help me?" he winks at me and Red growls.

"Hook stop it" I say stepping towards him.

He steps forward and wraps me in a hug "but you helped me before Dan…" he whispers tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

I sigh and look over at a seething Red. "Hook let's not talk about this." I say stepping back.

"But it was an amazing night, beautiful." He says and kisses me lightly.

"That's it you're leaving!" Red says shoving him out roughly. "Dan! Dan! Come on!" hook says from behind the door.

I sigh and rest my hand on the door "call me when you're sober Hook." Red snarls "don't call her ever!"

After a minute the banging on the door dies down and I turn to face a very anger Red. I scrunch up my face then walk past her to the kitchen.

I go to the cabinet over to stove and pull out the alcohol. I grab the bottle and sit down at the counter as Red walks over and sits down.

"So hook…" she says with a clench jaw.

I take a long sip and squint as it goes down. "yeah." I reply and I see the storm in her eyes.

"Why would you sleep with Hook?" She jumps up and puts her hands on the counter "he is a total manwhore and your sixteen!" she rants and I continue to suck down the bottle.

I place the bottle down and stand slowly "first off, I am technically 36, Hook is without question, FINE! and second I was drunk!" I say and she groans.

"I don't have to explain why I slept with Hook to you. You slept with Peter… obviously!" I say motioning to myself. "So you have no room to talk!" she stares open mouthed at me.

"I have no room to talk!? I was with your father for a year! It was not a drunken one night stand including a minor!" she yells and I flinch stepping back from her.

I cross my arms "you have no right to judge me!" I yell "I lived with Cora for god's sake! Hook was a good friend and he was there for me! I don't remember seeing you there?" I say plopping down on the bar stool.

"You can't keep punishing me for that." She says exasperated sitting down. "Well you keep judging me for my past." I say standing back up.

"_**I'm going to bed. Night Red." I say walking past her to my room.**_

_**I pull against the ropes holding me to the tree. Two of the bandits come closer to me leering.**_

"_**Stay away from me!" I growl as one of my curls.**_

_**He chuckles and pulls out a knife "come on wolfie, don't be like that" he says as he cuts a curl off and smells it.**_

"_**Get away from me!" I snarl and he laughs. He leans forward and plants a sloppy kiss on my neck. **_

"_**Yet off of me! Take your lips off of me!" I hiss as he continues his assault.**_

"Danny get up! Danny wake up!" I open my eyes and see Red lying next to me.

I rub my eyes and look at her "what do you want?" I say looking at her confused.

"Sorry we fought and I didn't sleep next to you." She apologizes and lies down next to me.

I sigh and flop back rubbing my eyes. She is looking at me intently "do you want to tell me about it?" she asks and I frown.

"I don't think so…" I reply closing me eyes. I hear her sigh "Danny you don't have to protect me, I can handle it."

"You can handle things that happen to you or to others, but as a mom… my mom… I don't think you can handle it." I reply and turn on my side from her.

"I love you" she whispers and I feel her kiss my shoulder.


	25. Chapter 25

the next morning i get up and change before going out to the kitchen. a few minutes later Red comes out and sits down at the counter.

"you want to talk about your dream last night?" she asks getting a cup of coffee.

i sigh and turn around to look at her "what do you think?"

she smiles wearily "Danny i want to know everything about you."

i look at her intently for a minute deciding whether to go down this road or not. "Robin was always being hunted for one reason or another. anyway one day i was out riding and a group of bandits jumped me. Robin was friends with most of the bandits and people. but not these, anyway i was tied to a tree and one thing led to another. your smart you can figure it out." i say taking the mug out of her hand and taking a sip.

she stares me down, her eyes never leave mine. "did Robin do something about it?"

i shake my head looking at the cup "i didn't tell him. he would have stopped everything and went on a man hunt for them. it wasn't a big deal"

Red jumps up and comes around the counter. "Danny that was a huge deal!" she exclaims turning me to face her.

"i wont let anyone hurt you ever again. i promise!" she says before pulling me close and hugging me.

after she lets me go i step back. "I'm going out for a while." i say grabbing my hat and walking to the door.

"call me later please" i hear her call as i close the door.

i walk down the street not going anywhere in particular. eventually i find my self at the docks. i walk until i find Hooks ship.

i board it and look around for him. i climb the stairs to where the wheel is. i see him passed out on the ground. i roll my eyes and look around for a bucket.

i get a bucket of water and come back before throwing it on him. he jumps up cursing

"hi" i say as he looks around frantically. his eyes settle on me before narrowing.

"what the bloody hell did you do that for?" he growls and i cross my eyes.

"don't be so touchy, what no trollop last night?" i ask looking around.

he laughs and shacks his head causing the water to fly. i wipe the water off my face. "well i tried but her mommy ran me off."

i glare at him before turn sing and walking down the stairs "first off she isn't a mommy, and second you were so drunk you couldn't see straight. I'm surprised you made it back to your ship."

"now, now love don't underestimate my sense of detection." he retorts as we walk down the plank.

finally i turn and look at him "are you hungry? I'm sure you have a killer hang over."

he steps closer biting his lip "just hungry for you." i roll my eyes crossing my arms.

"Hook we have known each other for a few decades, that isn't going to work." i reply and he smirks "it worked once." he winks

i shoot him a look "i was very drunk. so are you hungry or not?" i ask before turning and walking away.

"ok Dan, ok" i hear him call before running after me.

-Grannies

Hook and i come in and sit down at a booth. a few minutes later Red walks over glaring at me.

"what are you doing?" she asks ignoring Hook.

i smile at her "just getting something to eat." i reply sweetly causing Hook to snort. Red turns and shoots daggers at him.

"come now Wolfy." he says trying to reason with her while smiling.

Red growls at him and he holds his hands up in mock surrender "it always worked with Dan."

she turns back to me "why are you with him?"

i shrug "because i don't have anyone to hang out with right now, everyone is working. and being the pirate he is, he was doing nothing."

"hey"

"hook"

"ok your right"

"good"

i turn back to Red and she growls "can i just have some food?"

"you can but not him." she reply and Hook rests a hand on his heart.

"mom"

"fine I'll be right back."she says leaving.

"don't spit in his food or poison it." i call after her and her shoulders sag.

"how would you know?" she reply

"I'm going to take a bite of it." i reply and she mutters something under her breath.

after she leaves i turn back to Hook. "so any local girls caught your eye?" i ask and he smiles mischievously.

"other then me."

"..."

i raise an eyebrow at him.

"fine... iliketheswangirl."

"what was that?" i ask leaning forward.

"i like the Swan girl." he mumbles like a little boy.

"ha! i knew it!" i shout and he glares at me.

"you tell anyone and you'll what?" i ask leaning back in my seat.

"I'll... I'll... ah... fine!"

"exactly" i say smiling at him.


End file.
